Zoom
by Midwintertears
Summary: Rita Skeeter et son charmant photographe n'en manquent pas une pour bousiller le quotidien de Harry...Celui-ci a beaucoup du mal à digérer ce qui est exposé sur cette photo dans la Gazette du Sorcier... SLASH Three-Shots
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Zoom

Genre : Général, Romance

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Ceci est une fanfiction, les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Post DH, ne tient pas compte de Ron/Lavender et Ron/Hermione.

* * *

**Zoom**

Face de Serpent Défraichi était mort, et pour de bon, cette fois (pas de come back 2, please !). Harry s'en félicitait, car devinez quoi, c'était lui qui l'avait vaincu, ce qui faisait de lui un héros, un héros encore plus héroïque que ce qu'il était déjà avant ça.

Il avait recommencé une septième à Poudlard avant d'entamer une formation d'Aurore, histoire de souffler un peu (quant à étudier pour les examens, il ne s'inquiétait pas, quel prof attribuerait une mauvaise cote au Grand Sauveur de l'Humanité sans se faire instantanément haïr par la terre entière ? Je précise que Rogue est mort, dommage, lui il aurait tout osé, nyark!). Ron et Hermione avaient suivi son exemple, parce que ce sont des amis inséparables et blablablablablabla...

En principe, la vie de Harry devait donc être de tous repos, sans la moindre anicroche, sans la moindre mouche dans le potage, sans le moindre nuage dans son ciel, sauf que...

Sauf qu'un jour, alors qu'il était tranquillement entrain de manger son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ginny, un cri strident retentit à trois centimètres de lui : Hermione pointait la Une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avec son index et ses lèvres frémissaient.

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que tous les élèves qui lisaient cette gazette avaient l'air perturbés par la première page de la feuille de chou.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il à la brune.

Comme elle ne réagissait pas et restait prostrée, il se saisit du journal qu'elle tenait en main et lorgna ce qui provoquait pareil émoi. Il comprit qu'il y avait de quoi être étonné. Ginny étouffa un petit cri quand elle regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Mais...Hermione...Balbutia-t-elle, Je croyais que tu étais parvenue à faire taire Rita Skeeter pour toujours ? Pourquoi sévit-elle encore ?

Hermione reprit ses esprits et expliqua :

-Je la tenais en respect parce qu'elle avait peur que je révèle qu'elle était un animagus non déclaré...Mais avec l'argent qu'elle a gagné sur les ventes de sa crasseuse biographie de Dumbledore, elle a payé l'amende et a acheté le droit de se déclarer en tant que scarabée !

-Donc, en gros, elle est pleine aux as, tout le monde sait qu'elle est un cafard mais elle s'en fout et cela lui permet de recommencer à pourrir notre réputation ?

-Exact, Murmura la brune, l'air déconfit.

Harry ne parlait pas, il était trop occupé à fixer le nouveau crochet du droit que Rita venait de lui assener dans le bide: cette fois, elle ne le traitait pas de fou, de pleurnicheur, elle ne sous-entendait pas non plus qu'Hermione passait son temps à allumer des joueurs de Quidditch ni que Hagrid était un danger public...Non, cette fois, elle s'en était prise à quelqu'un qu'on oubliait assez souvent.

La photo était en noir et blanc, animée comme c'était toujours le cas dans les journaux sorciers, mais les deux personnages qui y figuraient avaient beau pouvoir bouger, ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher les spectateurs de comprendre ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire quand Bozo, l'implacable photographe de Rita, avait braqué son objectif sur eux et avait effectué un zoom parfait sur leur "honteux secret".

Et donc, Harry vit très distinctement son meilleur ami, dans une classe vide, assis sur une table, entrain d'embrasser un blond de sa connaissance, sa main droite lui caressant la nuque et sa main gauche (que le photographe s'était arrangé pour mettre en valeur, évidemment), était plongée dans le caleçon du garçon, et il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle devait y faire. Cela ne durait que quelques secondes, puis Ron et Malfoy se rendaient compte qu'on les prenait en photo et se détachaient l'un de l'autre, embarrassés, mais c'était trop tard.

Harry essaya de comprendre. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il devait s'agir d'un canular. Les Moldus faisaient parfois des montages photo, était-il possible que les sorciers fassent de même ? Que Rita ait collé les têtes de Ron et de Malfoy sur les corps de deux gays anonymes ?

Il y avait aussi un article qui accompagnait le cliché. Evidemment, en surprenant la scène, elle avait eu la Plume à Papote qui la démangeait, la Skeeter ! Harry ne sut pas vraiment s'il avait envie de lire ce qui allait sans doute être un ramassis d'affabulations signées Rita la Grosse Truie, mais il avait besoin d'explications, et c'était la première qui se présentait à lui. Il lu comme si on l'y forçait.

_**Zoom sur l'entourage de Harry Potter.**_

_Maintenant que Monsieur Potter a été déclaré Le plus Grand Héros de tous les Temps (il paraitrait même qu'il va être anobli par la Reine et canonisé par le Pape !), nos lecteurs sont de plus en plus avides de scoops en ce qui le concerne. Je peux déjà vous apprendre qu'il aime les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, qu'il pleure en pensant à la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, son mentor et qu'Hermione Granger, la gourgandine des bibliothèques assoiffée de sang de joueurs de Quidditch, n'est plus la petite amie de Monsieur Potter qui aurait jeté son dévolu sur une sulfureuse rouquine du nom de Ginevra Weasley._

_Mais il semblerait que notre cher Harry ne peut être au courant de tout, certaines choses lui échappent concernant son entourage : Ronald Weasley (frère de Ginevra donc potentiel beau-frère de Potter) cachait sa petite double-vie avec le repris de justice Draco Malfoy, qui avait participé aux sombres projets de Lord Voldemort, le mage noir dont Harry nous a débarrassés._

_En effet, pendant que Potter et le reste de leur petite bande pensaient avoir repris leur vie calme d'autrefois, voilà que Weasley en profite pour avoir des activités clandestines très tumultueuses avec un perfide Mangemort. Zoom sur leur relation en page 6._

Fébrilement, Harry déplia la gazette pour lire l'article en détails. Rita inventait encore, ça devait être ça. En gros, cela racontait comment Ron avait toujours été dans l'ombre si bien que lui, Harry Potter, le négligeait au point de ne pas être au courant de sa vie sentimentale. Cet argument était développé de manière pompeuse avec le recours d'un vocabulaire larmoyant, ensuite, Skeeter insistait sur la nature mauvaise de Malfoy en noircissant au possible son passé et en exagérant démesurément son implication dans les desseins de Face de Serpent. Elle semblait avoir également oublié comment il l'avait aidée, en quatrième, à récolter des méchancetés à dire sur Harry.

Suivaient ensuite des interviews de Ron et Malfoy, visiblement forcés à parler.

_RS : Ronald, un mot sur ta relation avec Draco Malfoy ?_

_RW : Et bien, cela est très embarrassant..._

_Le pauvre Weasley semble être très gêné de s'exprimer, et cela se comprend, il y a beaucoup de chance pour que l'impitoyable Harry le punisse pour se lier ainsi à l'ennemi._

_RW : Harry est très sévère avec moi, parfois._

_DM : Quant à moi, il me déteste, Potter a toujours eu un certain mépris pour moi, s'il découvrait notre liaison, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Vous savez qu'il a une personnalité instable, il pourrait me tuer._

_Weasley semble chamboulé, il serre Malfoy dans ses bras. L'émotion est palpable : il serait prêt à tout pour lui, même à tuer son meilleur ami qui lui a toujours fait de l'ombre et qui a de toute façon l'esprit trop fermé pour accepter leur relation._

_RW : Harry est une menace pour mon bonheur ! Hélas..._

_RS : Mais dis-moi, Draco, tu es un Mangemort..._

_DM : Oui, j'ai choisi ce chemin, et c'est autre chose que Potter refuse. Il voit tout en noir et blanc, sans nuance de gris..._

_RW : Harry ne se rend pas compte : que Draco appartienne à un camp ou un autre n'est pas important. Il a fait son possible pour se défendre et défendre sa famille, on ne peut pas le punir pour ça...Lors du procès des Malfoy devant le Magenmagot, je compte bien me rendre au tribunal pour témoigner en sa faveur !_

_RS : Tu es prêt à tout pour lui, même à tuer Potter pour avoir détruit le maître de Draco ?_

_RW : Oui, tout à fait, Rita._

Le reste de l'article accentuait encore l'aveuglement dont Harry faisait preuve envers son si fidèle ami, bien qu'elle avait l'air de s'être renseignée auprès de toutes les mauvaises langues possibles, ce qui fit qu'elle était au courant d'épisodes comme ceux durant lesquels Ron et Harry s'étaient disputés pour ne plus se parler pendant quelques temps. Rita omettait soigneusement de préciser que ces disputes étaient d'ordre personnel et qu'en aucun cas Ron n'avait tourné le dos aux principes qu'il avait toujours défendus ; elle laissait sournoisement sous-entendre que le rouquin avait déjà songé à devenir pro-Voldemort rien que pour donner une leçon à Harry et que celui-ci était bien stupide de ne pas avoir pris plus de précautions avec un garçon qui « a toujours eu un pied sur le navire et l'autre sur les quais ». Elle faisait ensuite un parallélisme entre Ron qui préférait suivre Malfoy que Harry et les femmes moldues occidentales qui s'entichent d'islamistes et leur obéissent au point de devenir des kamikazes.

Harry relâcha le morceau de papier. Hermione le regardait, et elle tremblait.

-Elle raconte n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude, c'est cela que nous devons penser, Assura t'elle, mais elle n'était pas parvenue à contrôler sa voix autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux en silence. Le poison que Rita avait insinué faisait son effet : malgré eux, ils étaient entrain de se demander si finalement, elle ne disait pas vrai. Ron avait toujours dit qu'il détestait le racisme ambiant dans les familles de souche ainsi que le reste des idéologies morbides des Mangemorts...Mais Ron était un sang-pur après tout, il connaissait trop peu le monde moldu pour ne pas ressentir certains sentiments pas forcément positifs envers celui-ci, songeaient-ils. Bien sûr, Ron n'avait jamais rien dit qui allait dans ce sens-là, c'était même le contraire, mais...Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il le pensait. Après tout, la photo du rouquin mettant la main au panier à Malfoy n'avait rien de faux (Hermione l'avait examinée soigneusement, elle était authentique), donc, si Ron avait réussi à leur cacher quelque chose d'aussi énorme qu'une liaison avec la Fouine, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment toujours été honnête avec eux ? Ne leur avait-il rien dissimulé ?

Rita n'avait pas tort de souligner que Ron était souvent négligé par son entourage, combien de fois Harry et Hermione ne l'avaient-ils pas laissé tombé quand il avait justement besoin d'eux ? Ils préféraient le laisser mariner dans sa mouise et attendre qu'il se débrouille tout seul pour mûrir, mais n'avaient jamais tenté de discuter sérieusement avec lui de ce qui n'allait pas et du coup, il était possible que Ron ait développé quelque chose de malsain qu'il leur aurait caché, sans grande peine puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais pris garde de contrôler son évolution mentale...

Ca laissait songeur...et c'était flippant. Cela leur donna l'impression qu'un chaudron qu'ils avaient oublié sur le feu se mettait subitement à déborder, leur rappelant leur négligence.

oOoOOOoOo

Pendant ce temps-là, Ron et Draco hésitaient beaucoup à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Rita devait avoir publié son horrible article et ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de comment se comporter.

Fallait-il fournir des justifications au peuple de Poudlard ou fallait-il laissé courir, que les gens n'avaient qu'à penser ce que bon leur semble et tant pis si c'était un énorme tas de conneries ? Fallait-il les ignorer ? Se montrer imperméable aux insultes qui n'allaient pas manquer de pleuvoir sur leurs têtes ? Et l'article ? Devaient-ils le lire pour savoir exactement ce que Skeeter déblatérait sur eux afin de pouvoir répondre au mieux aux questions de la populasse, ou valait-il ne pas prendre connaissance de ce texte qui sans doute les blesserait profondément ?

-De toute façon, on ne peut pas se cacher...Murmura Ron.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de savoir ce qu'elle a écrit, Répliqua Draco, Elle s'est sûrement arrangée pour ternir encore plus ma famille, et Merlin sait que je n'ai pas besoin d'être méprisé encore plus que je le suis déjà depuis la chute de Voldemort...Tu sais quelle insulte ils ont inventée pour les enfants de Mangemorts ? « Sang-de-mucus », parce que les pro-Voldemort sont considérés comme des personnes déjà en putréfaction ! Ca a remplacé « Sang-de-Bourbe » dans le top des dix des insultes ostracistes !

- Je ne suis pas fâché que Sang-de-bourbe soit moins employé, mais remplacer une injure immonde par une autre injure immonde, c'est stupide !

-Je suppose qu'on va devoir y aller et les affronter ? Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

-Je pense aussi que c'est trop tôt, mais on n'a pas le choix, j'en ai peur.

-En même temps, ça fait quand même depuis le Bal de Noël en quatrième qu'on est ensemble...

-C'est pas nous qui ne sommes pas prêts, c'est eux !

-Entièrement d'accord, c'est trop tôt pour qu'ils acceptent ! Bon...On y va ?

-Ouais, et puis, après tout, merde ! On n'a rien fait de mal, si un accident advient, ce sera de leur faute !

oOoOOOoOo

-Mais enfin Harry, tu sais bien qu'avec Skeeter, c'est un petit grain de vérité planqué dans une énorme fosse septique de mensonges gras et honteux !

-Un grain de vérité ?

Harry leva un sourcil, l'air de dire : « Alors tu admets qu'une partie de cet article est juste ? »

-Je veux dire...Tenta d'expliquer Ron, Elle ne fait pas jaillir ses articles du néant, il y a toujours un élément déclencheur qui lui donne une idée, elle le prend comme point de départ et elle brode toute une toile de stupidités autour, si bien qu'à la fin, le grain de vérité, il faut parfois bien le chercher !

Il tourna son regard vers Hermione, l'appelant à l'aide, car elle avait toujours su se montrer plus pragmatique que Harry dans ce genre de situation.

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est vrai que Rita procède de la sorte, Admit-elle, Mais justement, ce grain de vérité, on a beaucoup de mal à déterminer en quoi il consiste et on aimerait que tu expliques exactement ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux...car nous avons du mal à faire la part nous-mêmes...

-Vous n'avez pas confiance ?

-Je suis désolée, Ronald, mais nous avons découvert que tu avais une liaison avec Malfoy - cela fait partie du grain de vérité, ça, aucun doute - et nous ne l'avons pas venu venir, on l'a appris par Rita, et du coup, nous sommes complètement perdus...

-Et puis, faudra aussi que tu nous dises ce que tu peux bien trouver à cet enfoiré ! Renchérit Harry, Et pourquoi tu nous l'as caché, d'abord ? Nous sommes tes amis !

-C'est compliqué ! Se défendit Ron, Cette situation a débuté dans des conditions difficiles et est extrêmement dure à gérer...Je suis même dépassé par moments...Croyez-moi, j'aurais voulu vous le dire mais...Je ne suis jamais arrivé à le faire...mettez-vous à ma place !

-Quand je pense que tu serais prêt à me tuer pour _lui _! Et que tu considères que je suis un obstacle à ton bonheur !

-Harry ! S'écria Hermione choquée.

-Ca, c'est complètement faux ! Répliqua Ron, Je n'ai jamais dit ça, elle l'a brodé, cette espèce de vieille maquerelle, et c'est une pure connerie !

-Ron s'il te plait...Gémit Hermione, Je sais que ça ne t'arrange pas de devoir tout nous révéler ici maintenant et de cette manière, mais tu es obligé de le faire maintenant...Le sort a joué contre toi, désolée.

-Bon d'accord.

Et Ron se vit forcé de tout admettre, tout raconter. Et là, Harry et Hermione se rendirent compte qu'ils auraient pu le voir, qu'il s'agissait de petits riens à côté desquels ils étaient passés.

S'ils avaient eu un appareil photo aussi performant que celui de Bozo, qu'ils avaient eu l'idée de le braquer sur Ron, et qu'ils avaient réglé le zoom afin de d'examiner plus minutieusement l'âme de leur ami, ils auraient tout deviné, ou du moins, une bonne partie.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette première partie.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième partie.

* * *

-En réalité, Admit Ron, Cela a commencé en première année.

-En première année ?

-Oui, depuis que j'ai rencontré Draco dans le Poudlard Express, je n'ai pas réussis une seule fois à me le sortir de la tête. Bien entendu, je ne suis pas tomber amoureux de lui dès que je l'ai vu, je n'ai eu aucun coup de foudre. C'est plutôt le genre d'amour qui avait besoin de temps pour se construire, vous savez aussi bien que moi que notre première confrontation était tout ce qu'il y a de plus opposé à une scène de séduction...

~zoom sur la première année~

-Alors c'est vrai ? On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?

Aux côtés de Harry, Ron leva les yeux de son rat qui n'était pas jaune et vit un garçon frêle très pâle pris en sandwiche entre deux mastodontes aux allures patibulaires. Son ton était trainant et hautain.

-Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle. Moi je m'appelle Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

« Malfoy ». Où Ron avait-il déjà entendu ce patronyme ? En tout cas, ça avait une sonorité ridicule. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, entendre le mot Malfoy être prononcé rendait la scène comique.

-Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien : mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseurs et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir.

Ron cessa de rire. Maintenant il s'en rappelait, son père lui avait déjà parlé des Malfoy, une famille d'opportunistes qui avaient profité de Voldemort et l'avaient renié après sa chute, mais leur hypocrisie était évidente. Arthur avait bien précisé que cette famille n'avait besoin d'aucune raison pour faire le Mal.

Donc, ce Draco était une mauvaise personne, cela crevait les yeux, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement !

Ron continua à écouter Malfoy parler : il disait à Harry de se méfier de lui, car les Weasley étaient de la racaille selon lui. Le rouquin sentit la colère monter en lui : comment osait-il proférer un avis aussi tranché sur lui alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer ? Bon d'accord, il était entrain de faire la même chose et de catégoriser Draco comme un sale type sur un a priori hérité de son père, mais Draco se permettait de le critiquer, de parler de sa pauvreté avec mépris...les gens biens ne font pas ce genre de choses, voilà !

Heureusement, Harry assura à Malfoy qu'il savait qui étaient les gens douteux.

Plus tard dans la journée, Malfoy fut envoyé à Serpentard et Ron à Griffondor : c'est comme si leurs destin était gravé dans la pierre, ils étaient faits pour se haïr jusqu'à la fin des temps !

La haine grandit en lui de façon malsaine, bien que ses frères témoignaient eux aussi de mauvais sentiments envers Malfoy, Ron trouvait encore qu'ils prenaient la chose de façon trop légère, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas à quel point il était mauvais. Hermione se révéla complètement indifférente (tant que Griffondor ne perdait pas trop de points à cause de lui) ; seul Harry partageait son envie de réduire Malfoy en charpille, et encore, le binoclard semblait d'avantage préoccupé par Rogue plutôt que par un élève de leur âge, un adversaire de leur taille.

Tout était bon pour énerver Malfoy, quand Harry reçut son nimbus 2000, Ron s'arrangea pour que le blond ne manque pas la nouvelle; et lorsque celui-ci proposa le duel à minuit, Ron ne put laisser échapper l'occasion : bien que la provocation s'adressait à Harry, il s'empressa de parler au nom de celui-ci : « Bien sûr qu'il viendra, même que je serai son second ! »

Harry devint bien vite pour Ron un générateur de confrontations avec Malfoy : il aimait ça, se battre avec lui, se mesurer à lui...Il ne pouvait s'en passer. Parce qu'aucun des deux n'était aussi célèbre que Harry Potter mais il restait encore qu'ils devaient se départager pour savoir qui méritait la seconde place du podium...Lors du match contre Pouffsoufle, si Hermione avait regardé autour d'elle, elle aurait vu Ron sauter à la gorge de Draco pour le mettre en pièce, aidé par le brave Neville qui affrontait Goyle, mais elle était trop occupée à regarder Harry.

Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler de Draco. Hermione prit cela pour une puérile obsession de gamin qui veut taper sur ses petits camarades de bac à sable. Mais Ron, à 11 ans, ne comprenait déjà pas pourquoi il aimait autant parler de Draco au point de souler toute la table de Griffondor, et de penser, à chaque fois qu'il voyait le blond : « Celui-là, un jour, je l'aurai ! »

De son côté, Draco n'avait pas apprécié être rejeté par Harry à cause de ce maudit rouquin. Il avait décidé de se faire de Potter un ami, pour assurer ses arrières, mais Weasley lui avait fait changé d'avis : désormais, à cause de lui, il serait l'ennemi de Potter ! Celui-ci lui paierait d'avoir préféré Weasley à lui, mais le rouquin allait morfler encore plus.

Potter devint rapidement pour Draco un générateur de confrontations avec Weasley, tant mieux, c'était tellement facile de détester le Balafré, c'était ce que tous les Serpentards faisaient. Se concentrer sur Ron, en revanche, était plus suspect, et cela l'aurait fait passer pour un morveux idiot qui se prend pour le roi des bacs à sable s'il n'y avait pas eu Potter.

Quelle joie, quand Weasley prit les devants lors de la proposition de duel : il a allait être son second ! Dommage que Draco ait prévu de leur tendre un piège avec Rusard, sinon, il aurait adoré se débarrasser vite fait de Potter pour affronter Weasley. Et lors du match contre Pouffsoufle, il avait prévu de simplement s'assoir dans les gradins et profiter du spectacle en se disant que peut-être ça allait être drôle puisque Rogue était l'arbitre; mais dès qu'il avait remarqué la présence de Ron devant lui, Draco n'avait pas pu résister de le frapper à la tête pour attirer son attention et démarrer un belle bagarre sans Potter ...quel bonheur ! Et quand Ron était à l'infirmerie après avoir été mordu par Norbert, Draco lui avait rendu visite rien que pour le narguer, il ne savait pas qu'il y aurait la lettre de Charlie en bonus !

Une fois rentré chez lui pour les vacances d'été, Draco décida de haïr l'entièreté du trio. Il y avait ce cher Weasley, Potter et...comment s'appelait-elle déjà, celle avec des grandes dents ? Lucius lui apprit le mot « Sang-de-bourbe », qui promettait d'être efficace contre l'autre amie de Ron.

~oOo~

-Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir détesté Malfoy depuis qu'on l'a rencontré, Souligna Harry.

-Mais l'avez-vous haï autant que moi ? Demanda Ron, Toi, par exemple, Hermione ?

-Eh, ben, je dois admettre que, comme tu l'as dit, Malfoy ne m'énervait vraiment que quand par sa faute, Griffondor en pâtissait ou que nous récoltions des ennuis divers. La seule fois où j'ai vraiment ressenti quelque chose envers lui, c'est quand il s'est moqué des efforts de Hagrid pour sauver Buck...Ce que j'ai ressenti n'était pas de la haine, mais de la colère, parce que j'étais sur les nerfs cette année-là, parce que Trelawney me donnaient des envies de meurtres, parce qu'un de mes deux abrutis d'amis m'en voulait à cause de son rat, et que l'autre abruti d'ami m'en voulait à cause de son balais...

Harry et Ron baissèrent la tête.

-Et comme j'avais beaucoup travaillé pour aider Hagrid et que nous avions échoué, quand Malfoy s'est foutu de lui...J'ai craqué, il fallait que quelqu'un endure la rage que j'avais accumulée, et il m'a parut un candidat parfait...Enfin, ne le prend pas mal, Ron, mais en dehors de ça, ton «chéri» ne me faisait pas plus d'effet.

-T'inquiète, Fit le rouquin, Je trouve tes réactions fort logiques, Draco était une vraie peste, cette gifle, il ne l'avait pas volée. Quant à toi, Harry, l'as-tu toujours détesté autant que moi ?

-Ben, au début oui, mais en grandissant, j'ai appris à l'ignorer, car je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était qu'une petite peste, comme tu dis. Bien sûr, en sixième, j'étais fort intrigué parce qu'il trafiquait, mais je ne le voyais que comme un subalterne de Voldemort, ce n'était pas Malfoy en lui-même qui m'obsédait, mais ce qu'il pouvait bien magouiller en douce...

-Et bien, moi, en revanche, je n'ai pas pu un seul instant ne pas m'intéresser à lui !

-Ron, tu...Commença Hermione.

-Oh, tu peux dire que c'est parce que la maturité est un stade que je n'atteindrai jamais, et que contrairement à Harry qui a fini par mettre fin aux disputes puériles avec Draco, moi j'ai continué...

-Et puis, c'était toujours Malfoy qui commençait, Répliqua Harry, Moi, je n'ai jamais fait que me défendre ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il s'en prenait à moi, sans raison...

-C'est parce qu'il était jaloux, Expliqua Ron.

Et mentalement, il ajouta « Et on ne peut pas dire que tu aies toujours parfaitement compris les sentiments des gens jaloux de toi...Aussi bien Draco que moi, tu n'as jamais rien vu à moins qu'on ne te l'explique. »

- Mais, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, peut-être que je ne serai jamais mature, mais je persiste à dire qu'il y a autre chose...Draco est le seul être humain dont je n'arrive pas à occulter l'existence. Si je me dispute avec l'un de vous deux, j'arriverai à faire comme si vous n'existiez pas, si mes frères ou Ginny se moquent de moi, j'arriverai à les ignorer, quand feu-Rogue me foutait une retenue, je parvenais à faire comme si de rien était...Mais Draco...Tout ce qu'il m'a fait, en bien ou en mal, a laissé une marque indélébile en moi. Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Il m'a obsédé depuis que je l'ai rencontré. J'ai toujours pensé que vous ne lui accordiez pas assez d'importance alors que vous aviez la plupart du temps raison de l'ignorer, car il se contentait de vous provoquer stupidement. Alors que pour moi...tout ce qui me venait de lui était à prendre avec le plus grand sérieux...

~zoom sur tout ce qui se passa avant le Bal de Noël~

Draco n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à Hermione, c'était une fille de Moldus, rien de plus, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était inférieure et il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Son agacement envers elle vint d'une part de son Je-Sais-Touisme et d'une autre parce qu'elle était amie avec Potter et Weasley.

En soulignant qu'aucun joueur de Griffondor n'avait payé pour être dans l'équipe, elle heurta la fierté de Draco, alors il eut naturellement envie de lui rendre la pareille, et hop ! « Sang-de-Bourbe », ça lui cloua le bec ! Mais l'insulte eut un effet inespéré, puisque Weasley se mit en colère et se retrouva à vomir des limaces pour la plus grande joie du blond, ça l'aida et digérer le succès que Weasley avait obtenu en débarquant en voiture volante, même si comme d'habitude, c'était surtout Potter qui en avait profité alors que le rouquin avait juste eut droit à une Beuglante.

La guerre entre eux s'intensifia :

« Je vais ruiner ta famille, maintenant que je sais ce qui se cache sous votre plancher, tu peux être sûr que mon père va être au courant, dommage que tu n'aies pas compris que c'était moi avec du Polynectar quant tu as confié cette info à Crabbe! »

« Oh, ça alors, ton père a gagné à la loterie pendant l'été, vous allez peut-être pouvoir manger ce mois-ci ! J'espère aussi que Sirius Black vous tuera tous, il est très doué pour éliminer les traites à leur sang ! »

« Arrête de faire semblant d'avoir mal à cause du coup de griffes de Buck, espèce de chochotte ! Enculé de Rogue qui m'oblige à couper tes ingrédients parce que tu fais tes caprices de gosse pourri ! »

« Tais-toi et coupe mes racines de marguerites...oh, oui, j'aime ça que tu me serves d'esclave ! »

« Hermione vient de te flanquer une gifle..._Je me sens bien, mais bien ! Oh, joie !_ »

« Fuyez, Sang-de-Bourbe et traitres à votre sang ! Les Mangemorts sont là, on va tous vous tuer de façon humiliante ! »

« Maugrey t'a changé en fouine..._Wouah, je suis bien, mais bien ! C'est l'extase ! Oh, j'aime te voir humilié, aahhh !_ »

« Tu t'es disputé avec Potter ? C'est chiant qu'il fasse partie des champions du Tournoi...Quatre champions au lieu de trois...c'est une première, c'est unique ! Et tout ça pour ce crétin à cicatrice...Si c'était mon nom qui était sorti de la coupe, Dumbledore ne se serait pas décarcassé autant ! C'est nul, c'est toujours Potter qu'on acclame, et moi, je pue ? Je suis une merde, c'est ça ? Et Weasley, tu sembles avoir enfin compris la vraie nature de ce connard célèbre, t'en as mis du temps, moi je l'ai vu tout de suite, qu'il ne valait pas un clou ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Tu veux un badge _Vive Cédric_ _Diggory/ A bas Potter_ ? Granger a pas voulu en prendre, mais c'est parce qu'elle est conne ! Bien fait pour ses dents ! Mais toi voyons, tu as toujours eu un ressentiment contre Potter, non ? Et tu lui avais caché parce que tu es son ami, mais là, il t'a ignoré une fois de trop et tu as craqué, n'est-ce pas ? Comment ça tu ne veux pas de badge ? Dommage. »

~oOo~

-Malfoy avait vraiment compris ça ? Demanda Hermione.

Elle se rappela comment elle avait du expliquer à Harry pourquoi Ron lui avait tourné le dos, ce que le binoclard n'avait pas compris.

-Oui. Il avait incroyablement bien compris qui j'étais et ce que je ressentais envers Harry. Tout comme je le comprenais. Mais ce n'était pas si difficile, ni pour lui, ni pour moi, car nous avons toujours été semblables sur ce point, on pouvait deviner comment l'autre se sentait dans ce genre de circonstances.

-Mais quand est-ce que tu as...

-Oh, ça, c'est ce que je vous raconter tout de suite...

~zoom sur le Bal de Noël~

Harry passa la soirée à lorgner Cho et Cédric d'un mauvais œil pendant qu'Hermione flirtait avec Viktor Krum, elle venait de se disputer avec Ron au sujet de celui-ci, et le rouquin était parti râler tout seul sur les escaliers du hall, verre de ponch à la main. Il entendit soudain une voix trainante et hautaine.

-Jolie tenue, Weasel.

-Joli déguisement de curé, Malfoy !

Draco s'offusqua et jeta machinalement un regard à sa robe de bal noire.

-Cette robe vaut un prix trois cent fois supérieur à celui de la tienne...et moi au moins, je ne ressemble pas à rien !

-Vaut mieux ne ressembler à rien que ressembler à Rogue qui aurait essayé de se teindre en blond !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, en fait, tu ressembles à un mélange incertain de clown, de courtisant de Louis XIV et de clochard !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malfoy, le pékinois t'a largué ?

Draco émit un grognement mécontent.

-Pour ta gouverne, sache que j'ai invité Pansy Parkinson parce qu'elle me faisait pitié, et c'est moi qui l'ai larguée !

-Toi, éprouver de la pitié ? A d'autres !

-Et toi, tu es seul, je suppose ?

-J'ai invité Padma Pathil, elle est très jolie mais je trouve que...Oh, puis pourquoi je te le dirais à toi ?

-Non, mais vas-y, dis-le, Weasel !

-Non, c'est rien.

-T'oses pas le dire ?

-C'est une banalité de la vie, et comme je ne t'aime pas, j'ai pas envie de la partager avec toi, c'est clair ?

-Rhhoo, t'es de mauvaise humeur ?

-Oui !

Ron se retourna et prononça quelque chose qui, il en était sûr, allait fortement déplaire à Draco :

-Et tu n'y es pour rien !

Le blond inspira un grand coup et son sourire goguenard s'effaça. Ron avait visé juste.

-C'est quoi, cette banalité de la vie dont tu parles, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de me le dire si ça na aucune importance ? Dit-il sèchement.

-Bah...Consentit le rouquin, Il s'agit de l'éternelle guerre des sexes : les filles sont chiantes !

-Ah...ouais.

- Je suis pas sexiste, c'est juste que toutes les filles que je connais sont des greluches qui vont aux toilettes ensemble et passent leur temps à caqueter comme des poules...enfin, Hermione n'est pas comme ça, mais justement, c'est pour cette raison que je l'apprécie et que quand je pense à elle, le mot « fille » ne me vient pas à l'esprit.

-Ouais...Moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les garçons tombent amoureux des filles, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas logique dans le phénomène...

- C'est ça qui me fâche, en ce moment, on nous a obligé à sortir avec une fille pour ce bal, alors que ça n'a rien d'intéressant...moi je voulais pas !

-J'avoue que quand Pansy m'a demandé d'être son cavalier, j'ai accepté pour m'épargner l'effort de me trouver quelqu'un.

-Et le pire, c'est que certains garçons ont passé ces dernières semaines obsédés par l'idée de se trouver une cavalière !

Il pensa automatiquement aux déboires de Harry avec Cho. Ron ne comprenait pas comment le binoclard avait pu perdre son temps à ça.

-Je t'ai vu dragué cette fille de Beauxbâtons l'autre jour, pourtant, tu sais, la championne...

-Fleur ? Elle m'avait ensorcellé avec ses pouvoirs de Vélane, c'est pas de ma faute et...

Il s'interrompit et ils détournèrent le regard, gênés. Ils étaient entrain de discuter sans se bouffer le nez, cela n'était pas vraiment normal. Pourtant, c'était venu de manière si naturelle ! Parler, comme ça, se laisser aller, s'exprimer, communiquer...Ce n'était pas un mode d'interaction humaine incongru, c'était même la simplicité même...C'était juste que d'habitude, un Malfoy et un Weasley ne devaient pas faire ça, mais là...

Ils venaient tout simplement de trouver un sujet sur lequel ils étaient d'accord, un sujet banal : les filles, c'est nul, elles font chier. Voilà, rien de compliqué : quand on oublie de se détester, on peut communiquer !

C'était humain, rien de plus, et les humains étaient programmés pour agir comme ça. Se haïr comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire, c'était une programmation en plus, qui elle, n'avait rien de naturel, puisqu'il s'agissait de quelque chose que leurs parents leur avaient appris sans expliquer les liens logiques qui menaient vers cette haine mutuelle...si liens il y avait !

-Et donc, tu as vu Fleur me rejeter...Reprit Ron, Je suppose que tu t'es bien amusé.

-Un peu, mais pas plus que ça.

-Ah ?

-Je n'y étais pour rien. Tes humiliations sont moins drôles quand tu les dois à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi, Avoua Draco. Il y a même des fois où j'ai envie de punir les gens qui te font du mal à ma place, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me volent quelque chose...

-Tu me considères comme ta chasse gardée, c'est ça ?

-Ben...

Ron parut vexé, mais assez flatté. Il ajouta :

-Et Harry, c'est aussi une chasse gardée ?

-Non, et puis lui, il s'humilie tout seul, aussi, je n'ai pas besoin d'intervenir...Et c'est juste divertissant...Et cela prouve qu'il n'est pas si génial, ton copain avec un trou dans la tête !

Ron ne releva pas l'insulte envers son meilleur ami. D'abord, parce que c'était vrai, Harry n'était pas meilleur qu'un autre. Ensuite, l'idée que Malfoy préfère l'emmerder lui plutôt que Harry ne lui déplaisait pas.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t'il.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ta proie préférée ?

-Ben c'est évident : tu es pauvre, tu es un Griffondor et un traitre à ton sang !

-Il n'y a pas que moi qui réponds à ses caractéristiques.

-Et alors ?

-J'ai quelque chose en plus qui fait que tu m'as sciemment « choisi ». C'est parce qu'on a le même âge ? Qu'on se voit donc plus souvent en cours ?

-Ca je m'en fiche, je peux jouer un tour à ta sœur quand j'en ai envie, même si elle n'est pas de notre année.

-Alors, pourquoi as-tu décidé de t'en prendre à moi spécifiquement ?

-J'en sais rien, c'est juste que j'éprouve un immense plaisir à te faire du mal, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi tu es le seul à me faire cet effet. En tous cas, il n'y a que toi qui réagisses particulièrement à mes attaques. Tes frères et ta sœur ont beau être aussi Weasley que toi, ils semblent ne pas m'accorder d'importance, ta sœur semble me haïr quand je m'en prends à Potter mais en dehors de ça, ils font tous comme si je n'existais pas...Granger est complètement indifférente, Potter réagit un peu, mais c'est toujours toi le pire...

-Hem...Harry réagit autant que moi !

-Non, pas vraiment. C'est toi le pire, je maintiens. Et puis, c'est toujours moi qui attaque en premier avec lui...Alors qu'avec toi, c'est parfois moi qui dois me défendre...Toi aussi, tu sembles prendre plaisir à m'énerver, par moments...

-Je te rends ce que tu me donnes, c'est tout.

-C'est toi qui as commencé. Tu t'es moqué de mon nom dans le Poudlard Express.

-De _ton nom_, pas de _toi_ !

-C'est pareil !

-Non : tu n'es pas seulement un Malfoy, tu es Draco. Pas Lucius, Abraxas, Brutus ou Néron. Non, tu es Draco.

-Néron n'a jamais fait partie de ma famille, espèce de connard ! Mais si c'est comme ça que tu me vois...

-Quoi ?

-Tu me vois comme Draco, pas comme un Malfoy de plus.

-Personne ne devrait être perçu comme un Machinchose de plus. On est tous uniques.

-Encore ton vieux complexe...

-Hein ?

-Toi, tu n'aime pas qu'on te voie comme un Weasley de plus !

-Personne n'aime ça, j'ai faux ?

- Je dois admettre que non.

Ron lui trouva l'air bizarre. Malfoy qui lui accorde qu'il a raison, c'était limite surnaturel.

-Et donc, tu me trouves certainement plus détestable que mon père, par exemple, puisque ta haine est surtout dirigée contre moi.

-Je ne sais pas, ton père est quelqu'un de fort distant par rapport à moi, je te jure que je le méprise, ce qu'il pense de ma famille et des Moldus est tout simplement immonde ! Toi, tu es plus proche de moi, et je me demande parfois si tu vas devenir son clone ou si tu vas devenir « plus qu'un Malfoy »...

Le contraire de l'amour, ce n'est pas la haine, c'est l'indifférence. L'amour et la haine sont en réalité des sentiments presque jumeaux, ils se côtoient de manière très rapprochée.

De l'indifférence que Ron avait pour Lucius et de celle que Draco éprouvait pour Harry, Hermione et les autres Weasley, il ne pouvait pas naître un sentiment fort et positif. En revanche, la haine entre les deux garçons pouvait engendrer autre chose de puissant, de l'amitié pour commencer, s'ils faisaient tous les deux l'effort de parler ensemble sans se bouffer le nez. Le hasard avait fait en sorte que les circonstances rendent ce cas de figure possible.

Et puis, le hasard pouvait encore leur donner des occasions pour cultiver des sentiments autres que leur haine. Et ceux-ci pouvaient donc évoluer jusqu'à un stade très lointain de leur détestation initiale.

Le hasard...fait toujours bien les choses.

~oOo~

-Et donc...Tu as...copiné avec lui ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ouais, « copiné » est un bon mot à ce stade. Mais il y avait autre chose. J'ai beaucoup repensé à cette histoire de Draco et moi qui ne pouvions pas nous empêcher de nous chercher misère sans que cela ait vraiment du sens. Et plus je le fréquentais, plus je me disais que si cela s'était mieux passé dans le Poudlard Express le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, tout aurait pu être différent. Un peu comme à la loterie, ce jour-là, nous avions coché les mauvais numéros, mais la vie nous avait accordé une seconde chance, on a tout repris à zéro et là...J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir tiré le gros lot.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais. Passer du temps avec Malfoy se révéla étonnement agréable. Nous avions pas mal de goûts en communs que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnés.

-Toi et Malfoy, des goûts en com...

-Il s'agit de choses toutes simples : nous aimons les mêmes groupes de musique, la cuisine italienne, les Baguettes en réglisse, on n'aime pas l'école, on déteste étudier, on est jaloux de Harry, on en a marre d'Hermione et de sa façon de toujours lécher le cul des profs, mais en même temps, on l'admire et on voudrait avoir des points aussi élevés que les siens,...

-Eh ! Protesta la brune, Comment ça, je suis une lèche-cul ?

Harry se mit à ricaner.

-Ne le prends pas mal, Hermione, Tu sais bien que c'est ce que je pense de toi, c'est pas nouveau...Mais c'est vraiment ce genre de choses qui nous a fait nous rapprocher : on en parlait, avec ce ton léger, comme si c'était peu de chose...On s'amusait à faire des caricatures de McGonagall et de Trelawney, et même de Rogue ! Figurez-vous que contrairement à ce que nous pensions, Rogue et Draco n'étaient pas si unis que ça ! Il n'est pas mauvais au échecs non plus, bon, il est pas aussi doué que moi - oui, je suis très modeste - mais il m'a parfois donné du fil à retordre, et ne le prenez pas mal, mais ça m'a changé de vous d'avoir un adversaire avec de meilleurs compétences en stratégie !

-Mais toutes ces choses que tu as faites avec lui...Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

-Nous étions tous les deux dépassés par ce qui nous arrivait, on n'arrivait pas à expliquer correctement le phénomène, on était bien ensemble, c'était tout. Mais on se voyait mal devoir le faire comprendre aux autres habitants du château, et encore moins à nos familles et amis...

-Mais comment vous en êtes arrivés à vous peloter devant Skeeter ? Demanda Harry.

Ron lui envoya un drôle de regard.

-Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Draco et moi avions aussi en commun de ne pas comprendre ce que l'on pouvait trouver aux filles...

-Mouais, Fit Hermione d'un air dédaigneux. Vous êtes incroyablement misogynes, vu votre manière de nous décrire...

-Hermione...Soupira Ron, Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi mature que toi ? Je te signale que les gens normaux ont besoin de plus de temps que toi pour comprendre certains trucs !

-Mais, Intervint Harry alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche d'un air furieux, Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous avez fini par comprendre que si vous pensiez cela des filles, c'est parce que vous étiez... euh...

-Comprendre qu'on est plutôt attiré par les garçons est un processus compliqué. Les filles que j'ai fréquentées n'étaient pas des greluches comme je le pensais. C'est juste que je ne les voyais pas comme des filles, c'était des potes au même titre que les garçons. Le mot « fille » évoquait pour moi un monde qui m'était complètement étranger et que je n'avais aucune envie d'explorer, d'où la confusion et la manière méprisante dont je parlais d'elles...

Hermione lui envoya un regard qui se voulait être un reproche de la part de la gent féminine entière.

-On a continué à faire comme si nous nous détestions, pour sauver les apparences, Poursuivit Ron. Parce que cela ressemblait plus à la façon dont nous étions perçus. Mais ce n'était pas nous, enfin, ce n'était plus nous. Et puis, à force de le voir, j'ai fini par ne plus pouvoir me passer de ces instants clandestins avec lui. A l'idée de le voir, j'avais le cœur qui battait vite et je n'arrivais à plus rien avaler...

-T'étais amoureux, quoi !

-Ouais, mais je n'ai réussi à me l'avouer qu'à partir du moment où je me suis rendu compte que quand il souriait - je veux dire, quand il souriait parce qu'il était heureux d'être avec moi, pas parce qu'il venait de se moquer de quelqu'un - il y avait un petit plissement qui apparaissait au coin gauche de ses lèvres, et rien que le gauche, pas le droit, et que je trouvais que c'était la chose la plus adorable au monde.

Harry détourna les yeux, pour lui, rien ne pouvait être qualifié d'adorable chez Malfoy.

-Et puis, je ne sais plus trop comment c'est arrivé, mais une fois qu'on était seuls, avec du whisky que nous avions chipé aux cuisines, l'alcool aidant, on s'est embrassés...et puis, j'ai du mal à trouver des mots pour expliquer ce qui s'est ensuite passé, mais c'était l'extase...

Le regard de Ron se perdit vers un point imaginaire entre les têtes de ses deux amis. Et l'expression de son visage ne permettait plus le moindre doute sur ses sentiments pour le blond.

-Et donc, pendant toutes ces années, vous vous êtes vus en secret et vous avez roucoulé à n'en plus finir ? Demanda le binoclard.

-Euh...Harry, je préférerais que tu ne nous compares pas à des pigeons, pour commencer, et puis, on n'a pas fait que « roucouler » comme tu dis...Déjà, niveaux sexe, il y a pas mal de trucs à raconter, mais je vais m'en abstenir...

-Et nous t'en remercions, Précisa Hermione.

-Et puis, je vais un peu vite...On a eut une dispute, aussi, en cinquième. C'est pour ça qu'il a inventé _Weasley est notre roi_, par vengeance.

-C'est vrai que je me rappelle de m'être fait la réflexion que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'en était plus pris à toi, mais plus à moi ou Harry, Fit Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Harry.

Mais avant que Ron n'ait le temps de répondre, un flash retentit. Le trio tourna la tête vers la source de lumière et ils éprouvèrent l'envie d'être morts.

Bozo ricanait derrière son objectif alors que Rita apparaissait, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Bien, bien, bien...Vas-y, prends encore trois photos, une de chaque, avec un zoom sur l'expression d'incompréhension sur leurs visages !

Ron se leva, furieux.

-Vous commencez vraiment à me courir! Je n'ai jamais dit que je tuerais Harry !

Harry et Hermione se levèrent aussi.

-Alors, Ronald, peux-tu nous dire ce que tu ressens maintenant que tout le monde est au courant ? Et toi, Potter, combien de fois as-tu été tenté d'étriper ce traite ?

-Ta gueule ! Hurlèrent Harry et Ron en même temps.

Rita parut outragée.

-Maîtrisez votre langage, voulez-vous ! Et puis, Ronald, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais il y a un dessin cochon avec toi et le Sang-de-mucus dans les toilettes des hommes...

-Vous êtes allée dans les toilettes des hommes ? Fit Harry.

-Ne traitez pas Draco de Sang-de-mucus ! Hurla Ron.

-Ben, c'est la nouvelle insulte à la mode, et moi, vous savez, je suis toujours très « tendance » ! Répondit Rita avec un sourire satisfait, Mais tu aurais du voir, Ronald, ce que ce dessin représentait, toi et ton Mangemort entrain de...tu vois? Et au-dessus, « l'artiste » avait écrit : «Weasgay of Queerfindor and Malfuck of Pussytherin».

Le prochain cliché que Bozo prit fut la main de Ron brandissant furieusement un certain doigt.

-Tu veux une photo de mon cul, aussi ? Dit le rouquin en détachant sa braguette d'une façon rageuse.

-Ronald, Intervint Hermione, Ne joue pas les provocateurs, je sais que tu es en colère mais...

-Mais laisse-le, la Miss Perfection, Répliqua Rita, Les fesses de ton ami sont, j'en suis sûre, à croquer...

-Ben rien que pour ça, je vous les montrerai pas, Fit Ron.

-Dommage, tu sembles avoir un talent pour devenir « people », Ronald...

-Et vous, vous semblez avoir un talent pour porter des tenues qui vous font ressembler à Cher !

-Quoi ?

Ron sembla se calmer.

-Rita...J'accepte de vous accorder une interview exclusive...

-C'est vrai ? Les yeux de la vieille femme persuadée d'être toujours une jeune nymphette brillèrent.

-Quoi ? Firent Harry et Hermione.

-Je vais la forcer à dire la vérité, vous verrez, Susurra malicieusement le rouquin, Pendant ce temps, allez trouver Draco, et demandez-lui de vous raconter la suite...

-Mais...

-Il n'est pas méchant, vous verrez...

-Mais Ron...

-Oh, Harry, si tu as pu accepter que Rogue soit quelqu'un de bien après qu'il t'aie tout raconté, tu devrais penser qu'il peut en être de même pour d'autres Serpentards, non ? Allez, Rita, allons-y...

* * *

Et voilà pour la seconde partie.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la dernière partie.

* * *

-Euh...Hermione, rassure-moi, il ne nous a pas demandé d'aller taper la causette avec la Fouine ?

-Si, nous devons aller trouver Malfoy et le convaincre de nous raconter la suite, du moins, si nous voulons savoir comment notre ami peut être aujourd'hui en couple avec lui.

-Je t'avais demandé de me rassurer !

-Arrête de faire des chichis et viens !

Harry se laissa misérablement traîner par son amie jusqu'au premier groupe de Serpentards venu.

-Hem...Est-ce que vous auriez vu Draco ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, la Sang-de-Bourbe ? On traîne pas avec les tafioles, nous !

-Charmant ! Répliqua t'elle avant de s'éloigner, tirant toujours Harry alors que les Serpentards les traitaient de bouffons.

Finalement, ils trouvèrent Draco au détour d'un couloir, marchant d'un pas hâtif, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

-Ohé, Malfoy !

Le blond tourna la tête.

-Ah, tiens, salut...vous autres...

Il avait l'air de faire un effort pour ne pas s'adresser à eux de façon méprisante.

-Est-ce que vous auriez-vu Ron ? Je le cherche partout, et je pensais qu'il était avec vous...

-C'était le cas, juste avant que Skeeter ne...

-Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut encore, celle-là ?

-Il a décidé de lui accorder une interview exclusive et on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il a derrière la tête...Mais juste avant, il nous racontait comment euh...

Hermione parut mal à l'aise.

-Comment nous avons fini par sortir ensemble ? Compléta t'il.

-Euh...oui, ce qu'il y a, c'est que Skeeter est arrivée avant qu'il ait finit, et on voudrait euh...

-Que je raconte la suite ?

-Oui, si tu veux bien, Dit-elle, un brin intimidée par la situation.

-Il était sur le point de parler d'une dispute que vous auriez eue en cinquième...Dit Harry d'un air las, Je me demande ce que t'as bien pu faire à notre ami !

-Qui te dit que c'est forcément ma faute, Potter ?

-Quoi ? C'est Ron qui...Balbutia Hermione.

-En fait, c'est tous les deux, Rectifia Draco, Vous voulez pas qu'on aille s'asseoir quelque part ? Parce que le milieu du couloir avec Rusard qui nous regarde, c'est loin d'être l'endroit idéal pour ça...

~zoom sur les préfets de cinquième année~

Draco n'avait pas entièrement compris pourquoi on l'avait nommé préfet, sans doute que Rogue avait un rapport avec cela; et en revanche, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi Pansy était son homologue féminin. C'est avec résignation qu'il se rendit dans le compartiment des préfets-en-chef avec la jeune fille, pour une réunion des nouveaux préfets.

Goldstein et Pathil à Serdaigle, Macmillan et Abbot à Pouffsoufle, pour l'instant, rien de bien décoiffant. Granger comme préfète de Griffondor - oh, quelle surprise ! - et l'autre préfet devait être Potter.

Mais quand il vit son rouquin aux côtés de la brune, le blond n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Le boulot de préfet semblait être réservé aux élèves brillants, ou à défaut, aux chouchous de Dumbledore. Pas à Ron et Draco. Non, ce n'était pas pour eux. Et contrairement à Draco, Ron n'avait certainement pas bénéficié du favoritisme du Maître des Potions.

Après la réunion, Draco se glissa en catimini avec Crabbe et Goyle près du compartiment du trio et de leurs amis.

- Il y a deux préfets de cinquième année dans chaque maison, Dit la voix de Granger, apparemment très mécontente, Un garçon et une fille.

-Et devine qui est le préfet de Serpentard ? Dit Ron avec un ton qui se voulait méprisant.

-Malfoy ? Répondit Potter.

-Bien sûr...

Draco n'aimait pas entendre parler de lui de cette façon. Bien évidemment, il savait que c'était pour de faux, mais cela lui faisait mal à chaque fois que _son Ron_ parlait avec ce mérpis.

-Et la fille est cette bourrique de Pansy Parkinson, Poursuivait Granger, Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse être préfète, elle est plus bête qu'un troll endormi !

Draco continua à écouter leur conversation, dans laquelle Luna Lovegood faisait irruption pour évoquer Padma Pathil. Puis, Ron parla de coincer Crabbe et Goyle pour leur faire copier des lignes.

-Tu ne dois pas profiter de ta position, Ron ! Lança sèchement Granger.

-C'est ça, oui, et Malfoy non plus n'en profitera pas du tout ! Répliqua t'il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Alors, tu vas t'abaisser à son niveau ?

-Non, je veux simplement coincer ses copains avant qu'il ne coince les miens !

Draco ressentit comme un froid. C'était dur d'entendre cela. Il attendit encore un peu, et après avoir entendu le rire démesuré de Luna et une discussion comme quoi Sirius Black était un chanteur de variété et le _Chicaneur_ une vraie poubelle, il ne tint plus et entra dans le compartiment en ricanant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lança Potter d'un ton agressif avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche.

-Poli, Potter, sinon je serai obligé de te donner une retenue ! Tu vois, contrairement à toi, j'ai été nommé préfet, ce qui signifie que, contrairement à toi, j'ai le pouvoir de distribuer des punitions.

-C'est ça, mais toi, contrairement à moi, tu es un crétin alors sors d'ici et fiche-nous la paix !

Tout le compartiment se mit à rire, y compris Ron. Surtout Ron. Ça fit très mal. Surtout qu'en plus, Potter n'était pas supposé avoir autant de répartie.

-Dis-moi, Potter, quel effet ça fait de se retrouver _deuxième_ derrière _Weasley _?

Ron cessa de rire et baissa les yeux.

-Ferme-la, Malfoy, Répondit Hermione d'un ton sec.

-Tiens, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible...

Il eut un sourire narquois.

-En tous cas, fais attention à toi, Potter, parce que je vais te suivre à la trace, comme un _chien_, et si jamais tu fais un pas de travers...

Ron nota l'allusion à Sirius qui avait eut l'imprudence de se rendre voie 9¾ sous sa forme canine, mais il se sentait tellement blessé qu'il préféra faire comme si aucun mot de Draco ne l'avait affecté.

-Envoie une autre Chocogrenouille !

Harry et Hermione crurent qu'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Plus tard, Ron et Draco se retrouvèrent en cachette comme convenu. Mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Aucune envie de s'embrasser, aucune envie de se serrer dans les bras comme d'habitude. Un fossé semblait s'être creusé entre eux.

-C'était un coup bas ! S'exclama Ron, au lieu de lui dire même un simple bonjour.

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais bien que ça me gène d'être toujours deuxième derrière Harry, et pour une fois que j'ai réussi à faire mieux que lui, il a fallut que tu remues le couteau dans la plaie !

-Cela faisait partie du jeu : je fais semblant de te détester...

-Oui, mais là, tu m'as blessé !

- Mais tu t'étais moqué de moi après qu'il m'ait traité de crétin !

-Ben, je jouais la comédie...

-Ah ? Alors toi tu peux faire semblant et être odieux avec moi et moi je dois toujours être gentil, c'est ça ?

-Ce n'est pas pareil...J'ai ri parce que Harry t'avais traité de crétin sans justifier cette insulte, cela a beaucoup moins de force que de souligner un point sensible pour nous atteindre tous les deux dans notre fierté.

-Et puis, tu t'es mis à rire d'une manière si naturelle que j'ai des doutes...

-Quoi ? Mais jamais je ne...

-Sans parler du fait que tu comptes coincer mes « copains » en abusant de tes pouvoirs !

-Parce que toi, tu ne comptais pas retirer des points injustement à Harry, peut-être ?

-En plus, tu dois t'en douter, de pourquoi Potter n'est pas préfet : parce qu'il s'est trop souvent attiré des ennuis, alors, c'est toi qui a eu le poste...

-Tu veux dire que je ne suis qu'un second choix ?

-Parfaitement ! Depuis le temps, tu dois y être habitué !

-Je te rappelle que tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, et que la raison pour laquelle toi, tu as été nommé, c'est parce que tu es le plus intell...euh...le moins bête des Serpentards dont le QI moyen est en-dessous de 50 , la preuve, c'est que pour la fille, ils n'ont pas trouvé mieux que Parkinson !

-N'insulte pas Serpentard ! Chez nous au moins il n'y a pas de San...

Draco s'interrompit, il était sur le point de prononcer le vocable interdit à quiconque voulait s'entendre avec un Weasley.

-De quoi ? Hurla Ron.

-Oh, j'ai oublié, il ne faut pas heurter ta sensibilité de traître-à-son-sang-Griffondor-défenseur-des-minorités-ethniques !

-...

-T'as perdu ta langue ?

-Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un sale type comme toi ?

-Parce que je suis trop mignon ?

-Et narcissique par-dessus le marché ! Tu n'es qu'un Fils de Mangemort, un clone de ton père, un sale _Serpentard_! Va au diable !

- C'est ça, au revoir !

Ils se tournèrent le dos et partirent dans des directions opposées. Avant de disparaître au bout du couloir, Ron lança :

-Et les enfants de Moldus sont loin d'être une « minorité ethnique » ! Ce sont plutôt les enculés de souche dans ton genre qui méritent de figurer sur la liste des espèces menacées recensées par le WWF !

-Tu ES un sorcier de souche, pauvre abruti ! Cria Draco, mais Ron entreprit de l'ignorer.

~oOo~

-Et ben, Fit Hermione, Quand vous vous brouillez, ça rigole pas !

-Tout ce qui a lieu entre Ron et moi est intense, Répondit Draco, Le tiède, lui et moi, on ne connaît pas, tout ce qu'on se témoigne l'un à l'autre, en bien ou en mal, c'est quelque chose de puissant. Dans ce cas-ci, je peux vous jurer que j'en ai été malade jusqu'à ce qu'on se réconcilie.

-C'est vraiment naze d'avoir fait ça à Ron, Malfoy ! Fit Harry, d'un air dégoûté.

-J'en ai été malade ! Répéta le blond. Je sais que j'ai pas été correct, que c'est autant de ma faute que de la sienne - peu importe qui a commencé, celui qui répond à l'autre avec la même cruauté ne vaut pas mieux que lui -, mais ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal.

-Pas vraiment, vu que tu n'as pas tarder à l'humilier avec ta chanson _Weasley est notre roi _! Répliqua le binoclard.

-Ca je suis vraiment pas fier de moi...En plus, au départ, je voulais me réconcilier avec lui, mais j'ai eu une autre mauvaise idée, ensuite, il a répondu quelque chose d'encore pire et ça s'est aggravé...

-Tu expliques ? Demanda Hermione.

-Et bien, comme il venait d'être sélectionné dans l'équipe de Griffondor, ça l'avait mis de bonne humeur, et j'avais pensé que c'était le moment idéal pour l'aborder, et puis on se ferait des excuses mutuelles, on s'embrasserait etc. Mais j'ai été stupide...

-Une fois de plus, Fit Harry, narquois, ce qui lui valut un coup dans les côtes de la part d'Hermione.

-Quand j'ai été trouver Ron, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire que s'il était devenu gardien, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le plus talentueux mais parce qu'Angelina Johnson avait fait une fleur au meilleur ami du grand Harry Potter...

-Mais arrêtez de m'utiliser comme ça, bordel ! Répliqua le brun.

-Tu as vraiment du le blesser, là...Murmura Hermione.

-Il a trouvé quelque chose d'encore plus blessant à me répondre.

-Quoi ?

-Il a repris ton idée et m'a fait remarquer que lui au moins ne devait pas sa place au fric de son père. Et j'ai surenchéri en lui disant que c'était normal vu que son père était pauvre.

-Et alors ?

-Il m'a foutu son poing dans la figure.

-Ron a fait ça ?

-Ouais, ça m'a fait très mal, au propre comme au figuré, car l'air de rien, il a de la force dans les bras, et puis, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas imaginer qu'il me ferait ça à_ moi_. Mais il l'avait fait et ça m'a perturbé. C'est pour ça que je me suis vengé avec _Weasley est notre roi_. Je voulais qu'il sente que c'était moi qui menais la danse. Je voulais le briser !

-T'as plutôt réussi ton coup, il était vraiment déprimé, cette année-là...Fit Hermione.

-Alors c'est pour ça qu'il jouait si mal ? Parce qu'il était malheureux de s'être disputé avec toi et qu'en plus, tu l'humiliais ? S'enquit Harry, qui était content parce qu'on parlait de Quidditch.

-Ouais...Mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi mon coup. Bien sûr, j'ai été satisfait de constater que j'avais autant de pouvoir sur lui : à cause de moi, il déprimait et jouait mal, mais ça ne me rendait pas heureux pour autant. Je voulais qu'il revienne vers moi en rampant, mais j'avais sous-estimé sa fierté et la force de ses convictions : j'avais dit des choses immondes et j'avais besoin de me remettre en question, il ne pourrait pas m'accepter à nouveau si je ne le faisais pas.

-Et tu t'es remis en question, toi ?

-Ben voyons, Potter, tu n'as pas remarqué qu'environ à partir de la moitié de la cinquième, j'ai arrêté d'être intolérant, ou plutôt que je jouais mal ?

Hermione songea qu'il était vrai qu'au bout d'un moment, Draco n'avait plus mis autant de conviction en la traitant de Sang-de-bourbe, comme s'il n'y croyais plus.

-Ron et moi avions pas mal de choses en commun, Expliqua Draco, Comme par exem...

-Ron nous l'a déjà dit, ça !

-Bon, enfin, nous nous étions rapprochés à cause de ça, mais il y avait toujours un dossier que nous avion laissé de côté, mais qui était toujours là et qui pourrirait notre relation tant que nous ne nous en serions pas occupés : c'était que j'avais des préjugés envers les Moldus, leurs enfants et ceux qui les aimaient, que Ron pensait que tous les Serpentards étaient mauvais et que moi j'étais un « Lucius 2 », nous avions tous les deux besoin de revoir notre jugement. Et en plus, nous étions tous les deux jaloux de toi Potter, et en même temps, nous étions jaloux l'un de l'autre parce que nous voulions au moins être le meilleur après toi, et que pour ça, on se tirait dans les pattes... On a du faire des efforts tous les deux de notre côté pour régler ça, et puis, on a pu se réconcilier...

~zoom sur le match Griffondor-Serdaigle~

Ron se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch pour le denier match de la saison. Il y allait sans joie, ce sport qu'il vénérait depuis sa prime jeunesse était devenu une occasion de s'humilier devant toute l'école et de faire en sorte que tout Griffondor lui en veuille de faire perdre son équipe.

Il n'était pas un mauvais gardien. Il était même plutôt bon. C'était juste qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à occulter ses émotions et que celles-ci interféraient sur son jeu : plus il était déprimé, plus il jouait mal. Plus il jouait mal, plus il était déprimé. Joli cercle vicieux. Et plus que tout, cela lui pesait d'avoir perdu Draco pour une brouille stupide. Peu importe lequel des deux avait commencé, ils étaient deux crétins, deux crétins qui allaient finir malheureux.

Draco s'apprêtait à rejoindre les gradins des verts et argent quand il vit le rouquin se trainer vers les vestiaires en se tenant à l'écart de ses coéquipiers.

Quand une blessure saigne trop, elle s'aimante d'elle-même au pansement. Il rattrapa Ron en vérifiant que personne ne les voyait.

-Euh...Il faut que je...Balbutia le blond.

Ron leva les yeux vers lui.

-Oui, quoi ?

-Euh...Je...

-Tu viens t'excuser ?

-Hein ?

Draco sembla offensé.

-Pas du tout, Répliqua t'il, Draco Malfoy ne présente jamais d'excuse !

-Arrête de parler de toi à la troisième personne, ça fait ridicule !

-C'est toi qui vas avoir l'air ridicule, dans quelques minutes, quand tu laisseras passer un Souaffle de plus !

-Tu n'es pas doué pour les excuses.

-Mais puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas venu t'en présenter ?

-Dommage, parce que moi, je voulais t'en faire...

-Hein ?

-Oui, je suis désolé de m'être moqué de toi, d'avoir dit ces méchancetés sur Serpentard, de t'avoir frappé et tout le reste !

Draco regarda Ron.

-Ah, il t'en a fallu du temps ! Dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Ron lui envoya un regard blessé et Draco se rappela une des premières choses que le roux lui avait confiées quand ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher l'année précédente : « Ah, il t'en a fallu du temps ! » prononcé avec une voix glaciale était ce que Potter avait répondu à Ron après que celui-ci ait admis qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe. Draco n'allait quand même pas offrir à l'homme qu'il aime un pardon minable façon Harry Potter ? Ron méritait mieux! Surtout que Draco non plus n'était pas innocent dans cette histoire. Il fallait qu'il présente des excuses à son tour, mais comment faire ? Puisque _Draco Malfoy ne présente jamais d'excuse !_

-Euh...Tu...c'est bien, que tu t'excuses, Fit-il, Pensant pouvoir commencer comme ça, Ca me fait plaisir que tu reconnaisses tes torts et...

Draco n'arriva plus à prononcer le moindre mot. Il se jeta dans les bras de Ron et enfoui son visage dans les plis de la vareuse écarlate du Griffondor. Il poussa un soupir peu discret.

-Tu aimerais aussi t'excuser, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Ron.

Draco hocha la tête, il se sentait mal au point qu'il aurait bien pleuré contre Ron pour lui avoir fait du mal.

-Mais tu n'y arrives pas, c'est ça ?

Nouvel hochement de chef.

-Donc, tu es désolé aussi pour tout ce que tu m'as dit et pour cette chanson cruelle ?

Nouvel opinement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu as au moins la volonté de t'excuser, ça me va. Je te pardonne si toi tu me pardonnes, d'accord ?

-Oh, Ron ! S'exclama le blond, retrouvant sa voix, Tu peux pas imaginer, j'ai détesté ce qui nous est arrivé ! Je ne veux plus que ça arrive, quand tu n'es pas là, je deviens complètement dingue, il m'est absolument impossible de me passer de toi !

Ron sourit.

-Et moi ? Tu crois que j'ai été heureux pendant ce temps-là ? Désolé de faire encore une métaphore culinaire qui me fait passer pour un obsédé par la bouffe, mais ma vie, sans toi, c'est comme la cuisine italienne sans l'Asti, le Chianti, la Grappa, et autres liquides qui me font tourner la t...

Ron ne put en dire plus, car Draco l'avait fait taire en l'embrassant. Ensuite, il se rappela qu'il avait un match à jouer. Ils se quittèrent et Ron alla se préparer avec les autres.

Draco sortit rapidement un bout de papier et un crayon de sa poche et scribouilla de nouvelles paroles pour _Weasley est notre roi_. Mais comme il ne fallait pas qu'on sache que c'était de lui, il glissa sournoisement le papier dans la poche de Neville Londubat quand il croisa celui-ci en faisant semblant de l'enquiquiner. Quand Neville découvrit le papier, Seammus crut que c'était lui qui avait écrit le nouveau texte.

-Et c'est pas mal, ça !

-En admettant que Ron joue bien, pour une fois, Rectifia Dean.

Mais Ron joua bien, s'être réconcilié avec Draco lui donna tellement de baume au cœur qu'il ne laissa passer qu'un seul but au début et bloqua tous les suivants. Neville, Seammus et Dean se mirent à brailler la nouvelle chanson et tous les Griffondors les imitèrent aussitôt. Neville n'osa jamais dire que ce n'était pas de lui, et de toute façon, c'était le genre de chanson qui semblait sortir de nulle part et dont il était impossible de déterminer l'origine. Et tout le monde s'en foutait!

Quand Ron apprit que Harry et Hermione n'avaient pas assisté à ses performances, il se contenta d'avoir l'air déçu et de leur dire qu'il s'était repris rien qu'en se disant : « Pourquoi je n'y arriverais pas, après tout ? »

~oOo~

-Alors non seulement, la version "Griffondor" de _Weasley est notre roi _est l'œuvre d'un Serpentard, mais en plus, si on a gagné la coupe, c'est également grâce à toi puisque tu as remonté le moral de Ron ?

-Et ouais ! Fit Draco triomphant.

Harry était atterré, on lui aurait annoncé que l'Apocalypse allait se réaliser qu'il n'aurait pas été si accablé.

- Allez, Harry, c'est pas grave, Fit Hermione, C'est juste du Quidditch...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as osé dire, toi ? Hurla t'il en lui adressant un regard noir.

Elle l'ignora et en revint à Draco :

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite ? On s'est retrouvé après le soir et on est allés faire un tour dans une classe vide où il n'y avait personne.

-Pour quoi faire ?

Draco eut un regard malicieux.

-Et bien, on s'est embrassés et enlacés, et puis, on a commencé à passer nos mains en-dessous de nos vêtements, il m'a déboutonné ma chemise et puis...

-NON ! ÇA, ON NE VEUT PAS LE SAVOIR !Crièrent Harry et Hermione en même temps.

Draco se mit à ricaner d'une manière presque malveillante, content d'avoir réussi à les dégouter, en particulier quand Harry eut un haut-le-cœur en s'imaginant la scène.

-Que s'est-il passé de _racontable ?_ Maugréa Hermione avec mauvaise humeur.

Draco rigola encore un peu et puis reprit, plus sérieusement :

-Et bien, il m'est arrivé toute une série de problèmes dont Voldemort était responsable : mon père fut mis en prison, et moi, j'ai été utilisé comme jouet. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de tuer Dumbledore, mais j'étais obligé de lui obéir.

-Et est-ce que tu as mis Ron au courant ?

-Non. J'ai eu peur que les Mangemorts s'en prennent à lui, alors j'ai essayé de tout lui cacher, de ne pas le mêler à ça, mais je sentais qu'il devinait que quelque chose allait de travers...Mais il a respecté mon silence, m'a promis que si je changeais d'avis et voulais en parler, il était là pour moi. Et comme j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre que si toi, Potter, tu devinais ce que je faisais, ça allait me rendre la tâche encore plus dur, il a essayé de te détourner de tes soupçons.

-Quoi ? Il avait des doutes aussi et il ne me l'a pas dit ? Il a même fait comme s'il ne me croyait pas ! Mais j'ai fini par lui faire admettre que j'avais raison quand je lui ai présenté des preuves !

-Hum...Fit Hermione, C'est vrai que pour une fois, Ron semblait moins obsédé par toi et évitait le sujet...C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être un indice pour nous...

-Ouais...J'ai été fort stressé, cette année-là, et Ron a été formidable : il m'a soutenu et m'a réconforté autant de fois qu'il l'a pu, même si je ne lui disais rien, je ne pouvais pas, ça nous aurait mis en danger tous deux, et il m'a fait confiance aveuglément. Ensuite, après la mort de Dumbledore, ça a été encore pire, parce que vous étiez partis sauver le monde tous les trois. Et moi, j'étais tout seul à Poudlard, avec Rogue et les Carrow, ma famille sous la coupe de Voldemort et pas la moindre idée d'où Ron se trouvait - cette histoire d'éclabouille, je n'y ai pas cru une seconde, Ron vous suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde, je le sais bien ! -, j'arrêtais pas de m'imaginer qu'il était peut-être mort sans que je n'aie rien pu faire pour le protéger. J'étais vraiment content quand Greyback vous a emmenés au Manoir, il était en vie, c'était un soulagement...

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as fait semblant de ne pas nous reconnaître ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'on fasse du mal à Ron ?

-A vrai dire, c'est pas que pour ça, vous étiez tous les trois mon dernier espoir de voir Voldemort vaincu, je ne savais pas ce que vous faisiez, mais tout comme Ron m'a fait confiance en sixième, je lui ai fait confiance et à vous deux aussi par la même occasion. Et vous l'avez fait, vous avez sauvé le monde !

-Et après la Victoire, pourquoi Ron et toi ne nous avez rien dit ?

-Tu penses que c'est facile ? Y'a des tas de trucs qui nous foutaient la trouille de tout avouer, nos familles en tête de liste. Et puis, comme vous le savez, les Malfoy vont être jugés devant le Magenmagot pour notre implication dans les desseins de Voldemort. La route est encore longue avant qu'on soit peinards...

-Peut-être, mais il aurait mieux valu que vous l'avouiez de vous-mêmes avant que Rita Skeeter ne le fasse, on ne peut pas dire que son aide soit des plus appréciables, Fit remarquer Hermione avec philosophie.

-Ouais...Je préfère pas imaginer la tête que mon père a du faire en lisant ça ce matin... Mais pour tout dire, elle nous a eus par surprise. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre, on avait un peu oublié l'existence de fouille-merde dans son genre...

~zoom sur le zoom de Bozo~

-Pour l'instant, je suis en liberté, mais c'est uniquement parce que je suis à Poudlard qui est un endroit très surveillé, mes parents sont en garde-à-vue à Azkaban...

-T'inquiète pas, le jour où vous serez jugés, j'irai témoigner en votre faveur !

-Vraiment ?

-Ben oui, pourquoi je ferais pas ça ? Bon, je promets pas que j'arriverai à être convainquant pour ton père, mais ta mère et toi, je vous empêcherai de vous faner en tôle !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si ça ne marche pas ?

-Je te ferai évader et on partira en cavale tous les deux...essaye de devenir un animagus labrador noir d'ici-là, j'avais un ami, ça l'a beaucoup aidé...

Draco rigola doucement.

-T'es gentil, mais je veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi !

-Ce qui m'ennuierait vraiment, ce sont des barreaux de prison entre toi et moi, et trois autres murs entre toi et la liberté...

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

-On est dans la même classe que pour notre première fois...Dit Draco à voix basse.

-Et c'est aussi désert que cette fois-là, Susurra Ron en glissant sa main sous le caleçon du blond alors qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Une fois que le flash eut retentit, Ron et Draco sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête : il s'agissait de la terrible Rita Skeeter et de son photographe, Bozo. Ron retira promptement sa main.

Comme d'habitude, Rita portait une tenue à faire vomir un troll, une robe jaune canari, une coiffure compliquée qui donnait à ses cheveux blonds l'aspect d'une énorme choucroute, et elle s'était maquillée avec des paillettes, Cher aurait certainement approuvé. Elle étira sa bouche chargée de gloss argenté et s'exclama, les narines toutes frétillantes d'avoir débusqué un scoop comme un cochon est fier d'avoir débusqué une truffe.

-Mais que voilà qui me ravit...Cela va être phénoménal quand mes lecteurs vont l'apprendre ! Je vois ça d'ici : « Ronald Weasley, le faire-valoir de Harry Potter, pris la main dans le sac (et quel sac !) avec le Mangemort Malfoy ! »

-Je ne suis pas un Mangemort ! Protesta Draco.

-A d'autres ! Tu sais bien que tu as participé aux projets de Voldemort...

-Il était forcé ! Cria Ron, Et il a fait son possible pour se défendre et défendre sa famille, on ne peut le punir pour ça...

- Tu devrais venir au tribunal du Magenmagot, parce qu'il est à deux doigts de se faire jeter à Azkaban !

-J'y compte bien !

-Et pourquoi tu n'y es pas encore ? Peur qu'on découvre votre liaison ?

Ron et Draco ne dirent rien, pétrifiés.

-Je vois que j'ai juste...En attendant, une petite interview ravira mes lecteurs...Où ai-je mis ma Plume à Papote ? Hum...

-On n'a aucune envie de vous donner une interview, ça ne vous regarde pas, S'insurgea Draco.

-Ronald, un mot sur ta relation avec Draco Malfoy ?

-Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de vous parler !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous êtes la dernière personne à qui je voudrais communiquer ce que je ressens...J' ai lu beaucoup de vos articles et vous avez sali tous ceux que vous avez interrogés après avoir déformé leurs propos pour créer sensation ! Vous avez fait passer Harry pour un malade mental et Hermione pour une allumeuse vulgaire! Je ne suis pas encore prêt à parler de ce que je vis avec Draco...C'est compliqué, et si j'en avais envie, ce n'est certainement pas à vous car ce serait le meilleur moyen pour obtenir de la mauvaise info !

Rita pinça ses lèvres, visiblement mécontente.

-Je donne aux gens du sensationnel, du fantastique, du merveilleux, comment oses-tu me traiter de la sorte ?

-Vous leur donnez surtout de la merde ! Intervint Draco, Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, tout ce que vous touchez dépérit !

-Dis-donc, blondinet, arrête immédiatement de m'insulter, tu ne sais pas ce qui peut t'arriver si tu te mesures à moi...Maintenant que je n'ai plus à cacher mon statut d'animagus, je suis toute puissante ! Alors, maintenant, Weasley, dis-moi ce que tu ressens !

-Si vous voulez, ce que je ressens, là, maintenant, c'est l'envie de vous saigner à blanc, vielle charogne !

-Je ne suis pas vieille, tout le monde me dit que je fais très jeune, on me donne 25 ans !

-Celui qui vous a dit ça devait être très doué pour mentir, Commenta Draco, Ou alors, c'est vous qui êtes très crédule...Moi, je vous donne 55 ans !

-Quoi ? Comment oses-tu ? Je fais tout pour avoir l'air jeune !

-C'est la preuve que vous êtes vieille : les jeunes n'ont pas besoin de chercher à avoir l'air jeunes, il n'y a que les vieux qui se prennent la tête avec ça, donc vous êtes vieille !

Rita fulmina mais se reprit :

- Qu'est-ce que Harry va penser quand il verra mon article ?

Ron eut soudain l'air alarmé.

-J'espère qu'il aura l'intelligence de se rappeler à quel point vous saccagez toute information que vous percevez.

-Ah, parce qu'il risque de se fâcher?

-Ca...ca vous regarde pas !

-Harry est-il un obstacle à ton bonheur ?

-Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, mais il devrait finir par nous accepter, le mot « obstacle » ne me parait donc pas approprié...

-Pourtant, c'est...

-Fichez le camp ! Cria Draco.

-Et toi, Malfoy, qu'en penses-tu ? Harry Potter va certainement vouloir te tuer ? Vous ne vous êtes jamais bien entendus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ma relation avec Potter n'était constituée que d'une stupide querelle d'écoliers, rien de sérieux, alors fichez-moi la paix avec lui !

-Bien...bien...Fit malicieusement Rita en lorgnant ce que sa Plume scribouillait, Une autre question : Ron, vas-tu toi aussi, sombrer dans le Mal, comme ton petit ami ?

-Ca va pas ? Et puis, combien de fois faut vous le répéter, Draco n'est **pas** mauvais !

-Tu es prêt à tout pour lui, même à tuer Potter pour avoir détruit le maître de Draco ?

-Ca suffit, Intervient le blond, On s'en va, elle m'énerve.

Ron et Draco tournèrent les talons et prirent la tangente, Rita les poursuivit.

-Et attendez, vous n'avez pas répondu à la question...Eettt ! Et bien, si vous ne répondez pas, je vais considérer cela comme un « oui » !

~oOo ~

-C'est exactement comme ça que ça s'est passé, Conclut Draco, Tu vois, Potter, Ron n'a rien dit sur toi qui ne soit pas la plus pure des vérités.

-Bien...Je suppose qu'il n'y a plus qu'à voir ce que va donner cette nouvelle interview de Ron, Dit Hermione avec appréhension.

Quand ils retrouvèrent le rouquin, il était couvert d'une substance noire liquide.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-De l'encre, Répondit calmement le jeune-homme.

-De l'encre ?

-Oui, la Plume à Papote de Rita nous a explosé à la gueule...Moi, ça m'embête pas trop, je vais prendre un bain et puis voilà, mais en revanche, cette chère Cher s'est mise à pleurnicher quand elle a vu les dégâts sur sa robe, héhé !

-La Plume à Papote à explosé ? Comment ça se fait ? Demanda Harry.

-Elle n'a pas supporté ce que j'ai raconté, je suppose.

-Qu'as-tu raconté à Rita exactement ?

-Ben, la vérité.

- Comment ça ? Mais, Ron, elle va encore tout déformer et te détruire !

-Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup, puisque je sais qu'elle ne va pas changer une seule virgule de ce que j'ai dit...

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-Ben, suffisait de lui dire la vérité.

-Mais voyons, c'est ce que nous avons toujours fait avec elle et...

-Rectification : vous lui donniez des miettes de vérité qu'elle finissait par vous arracher à force de vous harceler, mais moi, c'est le gâteau entier que je lui ai offert sur un plateau, sans qu'elle ne doive fournir le moindre effort ! Mais faut croire que ce gâteau était trop riche pour son estomac de mythomane, car elle en a fait une indigestion...

-Euh...

-La vérité toute nue, voilà ce qu'elle a eu, je lui ai dit tout, tout sur tout ! Ni elle, ni sa Plume n'ont pu rivaliser avec moi : je donnais tellement de détails qu'il était impossible de broder encore plus, aucune imagination supplémentaire n'a pu augmenter le niveau d'exhibitionnisme de ma vérité. La Plume s'est contentée de retranscrire mes mots avec fidélité, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux !

-Mais comment as-tu pu...

-J'ai laissé ma pudeur à l'entrée...de toute façon, il n'y a là rien de répréhensible, rien qu'une histoire d'amour comme il en existe d'autres, et quelqu'un qui nous jugerait pour faire quelque chose d'aussi banal serait vraiment hypocrite.

-Tu as dit quoi, précisément ? Demanda Draco en regardant ses ongles, comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça que leur vie privée soit dévoilée dans son intégralité.

-Oh, Répondit Ron sur un ton semblable, J'ai décrit ce que je ressentais pour toi, comment on s'est rencontrés, et tout ça, je t'ai décrit en insistant sur combien tu étais beau, et j'ai même fait le récit d'une de nos relations sexuelles...je m'doutais bien que ça l'intéresserait même si je voyais déjà son visage se tordre car elle ne supportait plus toute ma vérité...c'est là que la Plume a explosé, c'en était trop pour elle, je crois...On aurait dit une pieuvre tarée qui lançait de l'encre un peu partout...

-Beurk !

-Apparemment, ça a aussi bousillé l'appareil photo de Bozo...Dommage pour lui, j'allais finalement lui permettre de photographier mon cul...

-Ron ! S'outragea Hermione.

-Ben, au point où j'en étais...

-Mais...Répliqua la brune, Tu n'as pas honte de...Oh, tu vas trouver bizarre que je me mette à défendre Malfoy, mais ce n'est pas très sympa pour lui d'avoir parlé de vos moments intimes à une journaliste, sans le lui demander !

-J'aurais fait pareil, Fit malicieusement Draco, Ouais, j'aurais raconté la même chose !

-Mais...comment n'allez-vous pas mourir de honte si elle le raconte ?

-En imaginant qu'elle ose encore publier sur nous, je ne crois pas que nous allons éprouver de la honte...si elle raconte la vérité, on sera plutôt fiers de nos exploits ! Ricana Draco.

-Mais...qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

-Je vais prendre un bain pour enlever toute cette encre, Annonça Ron.

-Non, mais après ?

-On va dîner dans un resto italien ! Déclara Draco, les yeux brillants.

-Si, tortellini alla ricotta ! Renchérit Ron avec l'accent rital.

-Je parlais plutôt de ce que vous alliez faire contre le jugement des autres ! Dit Hermione.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, l'air de penser qu'elle n'avait pas compris l'évidence même.

-Mais ça, on s'en branle ! Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

**FIN**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. A la prochaine.


End file.
